Family Guy Versus The Simpsons
This is a 2D fighting game for PS4, XBOX ONE and PC, with playable characters of The Simpsons and Family Guy. Plot In an alternate timeline, Diane Simmons killed Lois Griffin and married Peter Griffin, the two create an army and create a veritable reign of terror, in the original timeline residents of Springfield and Quahog live a quiet life, but at some point, they will be teleported to that horrible alternate future, the Joyce Kinney's alternate timeline has called them to save the world from the threat of Diane Simmons, later, our heroes can finally go home Playable Characters FAMILY GUY *Peter Griffin *Chris Griffin *Lois Griffin *Meg Griffin *Brian Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Tom Tucker *Joyce Kinney *Bonnie Swanson *Jillian Wilcox *Angela *Roberta Tubbs *Tricia Takanawa *Carter Pewterschmidt *Ernie The Giant Chicken *Cleveland Brown, Jr. *Donna Tubbs *Diane Simmons THE SIMPSONS *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Milhouse Van Houten *Moe Szyslak *Lindsey Naegle *Carl Carlson *Lenny Leonard *Barney Gumble *Charles Montgomery Burns *Waylon Smithers *Helen Lovejoy *Cookie Kwan *Snake Jailbird *Elizabeth Hoover *Jimbo Jones *Sideshow Bob *Lurleene Lumpkin *Princess Kashmir *Ned Flanders Bossess (Story Mode) *Crippletron (Family Guy) *Lard Lad (The Simpsons) *Rancor (Family Guy) *Donkey Kong (The Simpsons) *T-Rex (Family Guy) *Kang & Kodos' Star Ship (The Simpsons) Modes *Story Mode *Versus *Online *Survivor *Tournament *Tutorial *Training *Extras *Options Chapters *The Prologue *Peter & Homer *Lois & Marge *Chris & Milhouse *Stewie & Bart *Meg & Lisa *Joyce & Lindsey *Tom & Moe *Brian & Smithers *Bonnie & Luanne *Carter & Mr. Burns *Tricia & Cookie *The Final Chapter THE PROLOGUE: *Diane (alternate) Vs. Lois (alternate) *Diane (alternate) Vs. Joyce (alternate) PETER & HOMER: *Peter Vs. Carter *Hoemr Vs. Mr. Burns *BOSS: Crippletron LOIS & MARGE: *Lois Vs. Meg (alternate) *Marge Vs. Marge (alternate) CHRIS & MILHOUSE: *Chris Vs. Chris (alternate) *Milhouse Vs. Luanne (alternate) STEWIE & BART: *Stewie Vs. Stewie (alternate) *Bart Vs. Bart (alternate) *BOSS: Lard Lad MEG & LISA: *Meg Vs. Meg (alternate) *Lisa Vs. Meg (alternate) JOYCE & LINDSEY: *Joyce Vs. Lindsey (alternative) *Lindsey Vs. Lindsey (alternative) TOM & MOE: *Moe Vs. Moe (alternative) *Tom Vs. Tom (alternative) *BOSS: Rancor BRIAN & SMITHERS: *Brian Vs. Brian (alternate) *Smithers Vs. Mr. Burns (alternate) BONNIE & LUANNE: *Bonnie Vs. Bonnie (alternate) *Luanne Vs. Luanne (alternate) *BOSS: Donkey Kong CARTER & MR. BURNS: *Carter Vs. Carter (alternate) *Mr. Burns Vs. Mr. Burns (alternate) *BOSS: T-Rex TRICIA & COOKIE: *Tricia Vs. Tricia (alternate) *Cookie Vs. Cookie (alternate) THE FINAL CHAPTER: *BOSS: Kang & Kodos's Star Ship *Joyce (alternate) Vs. Diane (alternate) *Peter Vs. Peter (alternate) *Lois Vs. Diane (alternate) Alternate Timeline *2010: Diane Simmons kills Lois Griffin *2011: Diane married Peter Griffin *2013: Diane creates her reign of terror *2017: Joyce Kinney creates a resistance composed by Jillian Wilcox, Lurleene Lunpkin, Princess Kashmir, Glenn Quagmire, Lenny Leonard, Cleveland Brown, Barney Gumble, Joe Swanson, Carl Carlson and Homer Simpson *2018: Peter kills Quagmire, Cleveland, Joe and Homer *2020: Diane kills Jillian, Lurleene and Princess Kashmir *2021-2031: Joyce lives hidden in the shadows *2032: Joyce called the residents of Quahog and Springfield to save the Earth from Diane Simmons, Lois manages to beat Diane, but Diane kills himself alone why do not agree to be beaten by his own victim, Diane's henchmen are arrested Category:Family Guy Category:The Simpsons Category:The Simspons Guy Category:Family Guy Spin-offs Category:Fighting video game Category:Fighting Games Category:2D platformers Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Pc games Category:PC games Category:Xbox One Category:PS4 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4